And Then There's Me
by Adriana Writes
Summary: Aria left 16 years ago, now she's back with Jade, her daughter. Jade knows something's hiding here. Could it be the father who gave her his last name? Or is something worse lurking?
1. The Opening

"Wonderful!" My mom told me with a glow in her eyes. I smiled faintly to appease her while she took a picture . I was currently sitting on the front steps of Rosewood High School posing for a first day of school photo, odd for a 10th grader, I know.

Quickly I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing the camera from her hands and looking at the picture she had taken. The picture was okay, nothing model worthy, but it was one of the best first day pictures she'd managed to capture.

Every single year she makes me stand outside of the school and take a picture. Usually it's the same pose, unless the schools set up a bit differently; which Rosewood High School is.

At my old school I'd sit on the bench and she could snap the picture from there. But this school was different. Not that it bothered me. I just wasn't completely warmed up to the idea of living somewhere knew. I had been perfectly happy back in Philadelphia.

I grew up there, in Philadelphia. My mom moved there when she was 7 months pregnant with me. It was her escape at the time. And growing up it was the only place I ever knew. The city was always so intriguing for me. But now as I'm older I'm starting to understand that it was my mom's way of hiding.

No one from Rosewood could see her raise her daughter. For some reason I was considered a mistake. At least that was the impression I got when I was 3 years old and visiting Rosewood with my mom. Everyone gave us weird looks. No one wanted to talk to us; even my grandparents had done their best to avoid us when we were in public. Since then we've only come to visit once, and it was to meet my Uncle Mike's fiancée. That trip was quite interesting... I don't exactly remember what happened but we did leave 4 days early, and it was in a rush too. I barely had time to pack before I was being thrown into the car.

"Let's go inside." I said. Throwing my arm down to my side, and gripping my bag with my other I took a few steps up the stairs. I could feel people staring at me, and it was making me a bit nervous. But I wasn't one to let anyone make me feel uncomfortable.

I lifted my chin up and straightened my back. You could hear the dull noise of my heels hitting the dense floor as I walked down the entrance. Smiling at a few boys in the corner, purposefully winking, I made my way through the doors, waiting for my mom to walk through before letting them shut. Confusion was written all over hrt face as she watched me enter.

"What in the world was that, Jade?" She wondered. Her brown eyes where big confusion. She didn't see me as I saw myself, confident and mature. Most of the time I spent with her consisted of eating take out from the container, and watching classic movies while she cried over the fact that they fell in love. Also it might be due to the fact that I was her daughter and it wasn't something she watched for. But while the boys where watching, she sure was too.

It happened every time –the crying I mean- and I didn't mind. It was hard for her leave my father, and she isn't over it yet. She still cries most nights, and I can tell that it's hard for her. I try not to make it any harder. But when she is at her worst she looks at me and starts to cry. She claims I look like my dad, I don't see it. Everyone tells me I look just like my mom, which I do. Sometimes I'm positive that there's a resemblance between my father and I, being that he is my father. Genetics play a huge part in your appearance.

The hallway was filled with teenagers and they talked. Most of them were tanned from summer vacation. I, on the other hand was as pale as ever. Sun and I weren't good friends. I tend to burn easily, which is the main reason why I'd rather hide away than go outside.

All of the students looked so happy. Everyone had a friend they were talking to whether or not it was something of importance or intellect they all seemed to enjoy each other's company. Sadly I've never really been a friend person... The closest thing to a friend that I have is my mom.

Don't get me wrong, she's amazing. I love her to pieces! But sometimes I wish I had friends to go to the movies with. Not that I don't love my mom completely, I do. Though it'd be nice to have friends; maybe one of these Rosewood students will want to talk to me. I'm not that unlikable. I can be quite nice sometimes.  
Pushing through the crowd we finally reached the administration office. "Here?" I asked my mom quietly as I walked into the small room. All four walls were extremely close together for my liking, school excellence trophies were piled on shelves that were hung high on walls. Close to the wall was a large desk, which took up about 80% of the room. Two chairs were places in the opposite corner, and there was no one sitting at the desk when we entered.

"Yeah, this should be the administration office." She shrugged. Sitting down in the chair closest to the wall. "This is so different from when I went here..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes glittered with remembrance, probably reliving memories of when she went here.

It wasn't exactly my fault she left... In a way you could say it was my fault, but I taken no part in the creation of I, the said problem. She left because she had gotten pregnant, but she still had graduated high school and went on to college.

She completed all of her education online. Online classes worked well to her benefit. I remember when I was young and she would be up until three or four in the morning working on class work, and then she would drop me off at pre-school at seven so she could make it to work. She did a lot for me, and I'll be grateful to her forever.

We never had any financial troubles. Her book was published when I was 7, and soon after it became a best seller. Because of her prompt success at writing we never had any problems. Since the first books she's gone on to publish 5 more books, all of them securing their own spot on the best sellers list.  
I heard the door open and I turned around, smiling at a middle aged woman whose whole head of hair had already turned grey. She had a nice welcoming smiled as she walked past me and took a seat at the desk. I moved my way to the other chair, sitting down and crossing my ankles. "What can I do for you?" She asked with an obviously forced smile.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule." I replied quickly. "Late registration." My mom added. The woman nodded knowingly and started typing at her computer.  
"Name?" She asked me. Her hands still typed furiously at the keyboard. "Jade Fitz," I responded; my hands in my lap as I played with the many rings that adorned my fingers. Although I'd hate to admit it I was a little bit nervous. Starting a new school was always a bit intimidating.

I don't exactly understand why my mom gave me my father's last name. It was weird not having the same last name as her. But it's what she wanted. Montgomery would have worked just as well for me. But no, of course not. 'Let's complicate Jade's life' they said. 'Let's give her a different last name' they decided. Okay, so maybe it wasn't an evil plan, but it was odd all in same.

The woman, whose desk sign had read Helen, stood up, grabbing a folder off the desk and walking out the door without even acknowledging us.  
"Do we just wait here?" I asked my mom. She smiled at me, "I guess, I mean she didn't give us any other instructions." "Okay, that makes sense." In the background you could hear the loud noises of the large printer printing out my schedule for the year.

Moving to Rosewood had been a tough choice, but my mom thought she was ready to come back. It was okay with me. But I still missed Philadelphia; everything there was much louder than in Rosewood. Small town charm has its quirks and perks, but I missed the rush of the city.  
I'd hope with time I'd get used to the small town life. We did have a nicer house here; all of the homes where so nice and charming. Charming and home-like weren't something that we had much of in Philadelphia.

Slamming the door shut, Helen walked in handing me my schedule. "Here you go, dear. Oh! There's no homeroom today, classes run a little long during orientation, so we eliminated homeroom today, okay?" She asked me, tilting her head slightly, letting me know I was welcome to ask questing. "I've got it." I nodded at her. "Thanks." I stuck the schedule in my bag before slipping out of the room and into the hallway.

My mom followed not long after me. "I'll be fine mom!" I told her sweetly as I have her a hug and she grabbed my shoulders looking at me in the eye. "Are you sure? I can totally walk you to-" "No, that's not necessary," I interrupted her. I gave her a light kiss and one last hug before heading down the hallway and towards first rotation English class.

As I walked through the door of the classroom I bumped straight into someone. "Excuse you!" I yelled while lifting my head up to get a look at the face of the person in question.

* * *

**A/N** || So yeah, I edited this chapter. I really and one of those people that _needs_ to improve, and I wanted to improve this story. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Anonymous Messenger

"Excuse you!" I said again as I looked up. The guy I had run into had bright blue eyes and a look of apology on his face. I know, I should have apologized for being so rude to him, but he was standing right in the middle of the doorway.

It wasn't my fault he was standing there. Sure, I could have stopped before I hit him smack in the chest. But so far that was the most interesting thing that had happened to me today. Running into boys with muscular bodies was high on my to-do list. Well if I even had an idea of what I was supposed to do.

"Sorry?" He tilted his head a little bit and smirked at me, I could tell that he wasn't very intimidated by me. What could I possibly expect? I was barely 5'3. His eyes seemed sharper, brighter and I could see the corner of his lips tugging towards forming a smile.

Smiles were nice coming from the right person. They always made you feel better, happier, freer than you are on your own. That kind of smile could light up the world and the only thing you'd notice is the feeling in the pit of your stomach that something's real.

I'd wished and wished I'd come across that someday, and I know that I definitely will someday. But for now I'll continue to watch it in the movies and read about it in books. And one day I'll get it too, just like my mom and dad had; a fairytale romance that everyone dreams of. Of course mine won't end so early, and it's a shame that theirs did, but mine will happen soon enough. I don't control the future, though, so I shall let fate do the rest work.

"Whatever." I responded coldly, hitting my shoulder on his chest to signal I wanted him to move out of my way before taking a seat in the middle of the room.  
While I crossed my ankles you could hear the clanging of the hardware pieces on my boots as they smashed together. My style has always been much like my mothers, very artsy and creative. It has always suited me, and I've often found myself shopping through my mom's closet in search for the perfect item to complete my outfit.

It's a small hobby of mine to go to thrift stores and vintage shops looking for unique pieces. Most of the time I find something worth buying; sadly it usually is the kind of thing that you want to wear all the time, but it matches only 3 items in your closet. A depressing outcome for a pretty special purchase.

Setting my bag down next to my chair I reached in and took out my schedule, English syllabus, pen, and my notebook. I organized them neatly in front of me before I grabbed my favorite book, 'To Kill a Mockingbird', and opened to the dog eared page that I had been reading since this morning. Almost constantly I was reading the novel it has been one of my favorite books since I was young. My mom loves it too, and we're constantly fighting over who gets to have the copy of it.

It has a special importance to her, I honestly don't know why. The book is wonderful, that I understand. I have no clue why she feels it's so special, it's just a novel.

"I'm Bentley by the way." The blue eyed boy said, sliding into the desk besides me and sticking out his hand as a signal for me to shake it. I took is and smiled up at him. My reading must have distracted me too much to notice him walk over.

"God! That's such a rich kid name!" I said laughing._ Bentley_. Last time I heard it was a name of a fancy car. He 'Bentley' joined in laughter with me, assuring me that what I said hadn't offended him and I hadn't made a total fool of myself.

"It kind of is isn't it?" I laughed more and nodded to assure him his statement was completely accurate. The first Bentley I meet and he's wearing a polo; of course he was.

He was nice looking (which didn't even begin to explain how attractive he was), with a defined chin and a charming boyish smile. There was no possibly way that I liked him, he was the exact type of guy that I never even gave the time of day to.

"So Bentley, is your English teacher always late?" I asked, trying to start a conversation while I continued to read. No person was worth setting down a book for. Even if the guy I was talking to had a very charming smile.

"I don't really know. My sister said he was really nice, although I think she just had a crush on him." He said playfully. Setting his hands down on the desk and turning the other way to talk to his friends.

I'd enjoyed the small conversation for what it was worth. It was nice to have someone to talk to already. Moving to a new place just scared me beyond belief; I wasn't very good with change. Not to mention the fact that everyone seemed to know my mom's and I's backstory except for me.  
As I turned the page the vibrating noise of my cell phone drew me out of my thinking state as it caused a scratching sound against my makeup case inside of my bag. I reached in, grabbing the phone out and instantly opened the new message.

_**Welcome home, dear. Are you a liar too? We'll see. We'll see. Your mom seemed great at it, let's hope you are too. - xo 'A'**_

Quickly I exited out of the weird message, throwing my phone into my bag and zipping the top closed. My heart was beating extremely fast as I tried to calm myself down. "What the hell was that!?" I screamed after I had successfully hid it away.

The stares where coming my way because of my sudden outburst and it didn't help that I was panting. My breathing had gotten tense while I ignored their stares and looked around the room, hoping to spot the sender of the message. They should know that I am not a quiet recipient.

"Hello, Miss..." I heard a deep voice say. Directing my attention to the front of the room, I spotted a man, about his late 30s, early 40's giving me a stern look. I assumed he was the teacher from the way everyone was looking at me.

"What was that about?" He asked me as he started to write his name across the board, along with some notes and the like. "Nothing," The look on my face had become a bright red blush as everyone stared at me. "Nothing." I replied firmly, making sure that no one could tell I was uncomfortable in the situation.

"It's Fitz. Jade Fitz." I told him, knowing that my name might become one that is used often. Trouble loves to find me. Even though I never look for it, it finds innocent little me, quite often might I add.

"Well Miss Fitz, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't text in class, and no swearing either." He told me sternly before setting his papers back down on his desk.  
In that moment I got a good look at his face, and from the looks of it he got a good look at mine too.

"Miss Fitz, I'd like to see you after class." Were the last words he said to me before starting to talk about what to expect from his course during this new year of school.

For a high school English teacher he seemed very on edge and alert; ready to pounce on someone any second. I hadn't caused that much of a problem, only a slight distraction.

And someone had gone to great lengths to prank text me. My phone number isn't exactly easy to get. It's not as if I went out of my way to get freaked out. Sadly I was noticed, not just as distraction but as a victim. I was the idiot girl, or rebel, or the new girl who's frightened easily.

Not one person has called me Jade yet, and it's driving me insane.

* * *

**A/N ||** Well I hope that you are enjoying this story, and yes, this too was an edited chapter.


	3. After Class

Class went by fairly quickly, I spent most of the time tapping my fingers against my desk in anticipation. I honestly had no idea what the confrontation was about. The slight outburst in class shouldn't be enough to get me in trouble, but with a new school comes new rules; so I couldn't be completely certain.

I was positive that I trouble might come towards me here too. Not that I meant to get in trouble, but it all just sort of found me. My mom had me promise that I would do my best and keep a low profile, something about how word travels fast in a small town. Something's I knew -like that- that I was never going to get used to living in Rosewood. It all felt so foreign to be in such a small town.

Finally I head the bell ring, and it couldn't possibly have come slower. I needed to know exactly what I was in trouble for, it was making me crazy.

Sliding the stuff off of my desk and into my bag I pulled my cell phone out, just in case I got another weird message. I could see the text in my head all through class. I know it was only a prank, but it had gotten me scared. The message made no sense, but I guess that I'll have to deal with that later. Right now I have to figure out why I'm being called to stay late; because the only plausible thing I can imagine is some sort of scolding for the cursing.

I acted very low key and quiet. Maybe it was about something completely different. It had to be. Why else would he be calling me to see him after class?

Slowly I walked to Mr. Fitz's desk in the front of the classroom. Everyone else had already left to go to the second class in their rotation, so thankfully there was no audience to witness this.

I looked at his face once more, it was strained with stress but happy; which was a rare thing to see in over worked eyes. He must really love teaching because I could tell he was tired. He seemed very empty and lonely. Happy. But empty. I don't really know how exactly to explain it.

"Yes?" I finally spoke, seating myself in an empty chair near his desk and throwing my bag onto the floor below me. Books where everywhere. Everywhere actually seems like an understatement.

Putting it simply, my mother would love it. She's always been fond of books, and I'm sure this would be no exception. Most of the titles I recognized, she'd read almost all of them at some point. Books where always familiar to me, her love for them had been passed on to me.

"Oh, well first off you're not in trouble. I was just wondering if something was wrong, because if you don't like this class I'm sure I"-"No!" I interrupted him abruptly. His class actually seemed pretty cool, I was excited to start the year. He must have thought my worrying over the message was my version of not liking the class... "It's not that." I assured him. Smiling up at him and waving my hand in a 'no problem' kind of way.

"You seemed really distracted during class earlier." He stated. I shrugged and smiled at him again, making sure he was aware that all was fine. It wasn't. It really, really isn't. But that's not for my English teacher to know. It wasn't any of his business. Why would he care about how much I hated this hell hole they call Rosewood? Exactly, he wouldn't care.

"I'm perfect! Really!" I repeated one last time so that he could understand. Picking my bag up off the floor and throwing it onto my shoulder I prepared to leave. I was probably already late for second rotation, considering that everything about the course was being covered today I most likely missed the entire rundown. "Wait!" Mr. Ftitz called to me as I stood in the door frame.

"Yes?" I turned back and asked, an annoyed look spreading over my face. "I need your full name and parent's name and phone number." He told her, giving me a matter-of-fact look.

"Why? You said I wasn't in trouble." I challenged him, not leaving my spot leaning on the doorframe. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy to call my mom for no real reason. But everyone in this town is crazy, so what else could I expect.

"I need it because I talked to you after school and your parents need to know why you missed part of second rotation." He explained carefully. "Fine, but isn't that stuff on my papers or whatever?" I asked, starting to get irritated with this.

"Teachers don't get that information until a week into school," He shrugged and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from off his desk. "Whatever," I groaned as I slid onto his desk. I wasn't going to stand up if this would take a long time.

"Your full name please," he asked me. Why would that matter? Just call and ask for Jade, I was in fact her only daughter. She'd definitely know who he was calling for.

"Jade Alison Esme Fitz," I said finally, breaking the silence so that I could be free from this classroom. Sure, my name was extremely long, but I liked it. Jade suited me. Thankfully I didn't end up with one of those names my mother gets from books. Like Mayella from 'To Kill a Mockingbird', for example. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't name after an antagonist, but you get the idea.

Esme was a name from a book, but it was my moms guilty pleasure reading while she was pregnant. She'd explained that she loved the name Esme, and she had to name me that name because she'd never have another daughter. It wasn't the right time to explain that she was fully capable of having another daughter, she seemed to upset to talk about my name.

"Alright, and parent's phone number?" He pestered. "Beautiful name by the way." He added quickly. "Thanks," I replied graciously.

"My mom's name is Aria Montgomery." I said. Honestly I didn't even know why he needed her name, if I gave him my name she'd surely be the one to answer.  
My resentment towards this town had me shift my attitude a bit. Sometimes I must come off as a rude brat. I'm not, really, I'm not. But this town just makes me upset. Everything about it is exactly what I despise.

As soon as I had said her name his face went completely pale and he fell off his chair.

Just my luck. I'd caused my English teacher to fall over, another thing that my mother had caused. Why the hell was she so special anyways?  
"Did you say Aria?" He asked after I finally helped him back into his chair and had gotten him a cup of water from the teacher's lounge.

The shock on his face was evident. My mom wasn't the most popular person here in Rosewood, no one had recognized her, but whenever her name was brought up, they noticed. No one recognized her face, but they had recognized her story.

So how would he have known her? No one would really call her a social person, at least not back in Philly. Most of her time was spent in the apartment writing.  
"Yeah, Aria Montgomery. She's about 5'1, tiny, extremely artsy, kind of looks like me... Except with brown eyes and a rounder face..." I jabbered on quickly. I don't usually have to explain what my mom looks like. But it seemed to interest him enough for him to quiet down and focus on what I was saying.

"Why?" I finally asked after he seemed to stare into nothingness for a few minutes. The silence was very awkward, yet I couldn't find myself being able to leave him. He was in a very fragile state. It was evident that he was shocked.

He looked slightly hurt, and I had no idea as to why. It was there though. Something about him changed in the past few minutes. He looked hurt, but also kind of hopeful? I didn't understand it.

"Aria, Aria, Aria." He whispered to himself. I doubt he knew I could hear him chanting my mother's name. It was quite creepy actually. Why would she be so interesting to him? Maybe he was a friend of hers?

Though he seemed a few years older, so I doubt they went to school together. I'm sure he was in college when she was in high school. 5 years difference maybe? My estimation wasn't proven right though being as he made no such progress as to articulate on about how he knew my mother.

His eyes were the same blue-grey mine are; icy, but loving. And something about his face reminded me about the look of my own. They were similar, I couldn't explain it. But it was there, staring right back at me. Not hard to spot, but only easy to find if you where looking close enough.

"She's your mom?" Mr. Fitz asked finally after finished his 'Aria' chant and pulled himself back into reality.

"Yeah, she is, I know. She's only what? In her early 30's? Oh so young to have a 15 year old daughter. But honestly, haven't enough people seen young moms to know that you can have a kid as a teenager. And it's not my fault. So stop looking at me like I'm an alien." I spat out directly towards him. His face was contorted into a concerned look and I didn't completely understand why.

Many people gave me looks like that when I mentioned how old my mom was. For some reason it made them feel sorry for me about the fact that I have a young mom. When I was younger it was different, and I realized that but that didn't mean I loved what we had any less.

She was the only one who looked like she could still be a student. I remember when I was in first grade, it was the first day of school and my teacher refused to send me out with my mom. She claimed that siblings are not permitted to take their siblings out and that we'd have to wait for my parents to actually arrive being that the school wasn't given proper notice.

My mom had to call the principle to come down, because we had interviewed with him, before the teacher would let me go with her. Once he came and assured my teacher that she was in fact my mother, not my sister, she let me go. Let's just say it wasn't that hard to switch schools. That day was hard for me. Because it was the first time I realized my family was different.

Another time we had to draw a family picture, and my teacher told me that I was missing a family member. I didn't understand it until a little girl next to me told me that I didn't have a dad on my picture. I only told her that I didn't have one, so how would I know what one looks like? The teacher finally understood that I wasn't the kid who had a mom (who was actually mom age) a dad and a dog like every other little kid in that room.

I always thought of my family as the messed up one. But I honestly wouldn't trade my mom for anything. I love her. I do, she's my mom and has helped me through so much. But it wouldn't be that bad to have a dad.

It'd be kind of weird, considering never in a million years would he ever show again. My mom had told me that before letting my hopes get high that I would meet him because of our move to Rosewood. Even though I had that fate I've always wondered what it was like.

The closest thing to a father I have is my uncle Mike. And I've only seen him three or four times at the most.

"I knew your mom." Mr. Fitz said, regaining his composure. "I'd like you to bring her by my classroom at the end of the day." He stated before shooing me off into the hallway.

I noticed a gleam in his eye when he gave me those instructions. I shrugged it off as I walked through the empty halls trying to find my history classroom.

* * *

A/N || EDITED CHAPTER

I hope that you review! It means the world to me when you do!


	4. Black Cloud

The first day of school had passed with a blur. I hadn't even told my mom about my meeting with Mr. Fitz. He had never called our house, so I knew that I wasn't in trouble. And I wasn't his messenger bird just because he wanted to talk to my mom. So I didn't tell her. Obviously he wasn't that important, she would have kept in contact if he was.

I know telling my mom would be the right thing to do, but lately the right thing always seemed to turn around and bite me in the butt. It'd be best to avoid any and all face to face meetings between them until I got a chance to understand their history.

School had been just fine. Nothing was special about going to Rosewood High School. All of the kids where very snobbish and honestly I had spent most of my time sitting by myself. Lucky for me being a loner was kind of my thing, and it didn't bother me that much. Oddly enough all of my luck changed about 10 minutes ago.

"I can't believe that you sit by yourself." The brown haired girl whined as she sat her tray down next to mine and sat next to me, giving me an overly happy smile before opening her can of orange soda.

"Sitting by myself gives me a chance to get my thoughts together," I lied to her. My thoughts never came together while I was eating. But it was my chance to sit at an empty table behind Bentley and his jock friends so that I could watch him. The table was far enough away that he never noticed.

"Oh, please!" She groaned, 'I don't buy it' was written all over her face. Her brown hair hit just below her shoulder, and I could tell from the expression she was giving me that she wasn't one to give up easily. "I'm serious." I assured her. The last thing I needed was someone trying to be my friend out of pity.

"Yeah, and I'm completely serious when I tell you that Bentley is a total ass." The brown-haired girl scoffed. She must have noticed my staring and out two-and-two together.

"Well thanks for that helpful tidbit." My finger was grazing over the sandwich that looked old and mushy, not a good sign that it was healthy to eat. "But I don't take advice from strangers." I stated while I closed the cover of my sandwich and bit into an apple that didn't look harmful.

"Lucky for you I'm not a stranger! My name's Leah." She told me as she too pushed away her sandwich, but unlike me had decided to go for the gamble and take a bite of the French fries.

"I'm Jade," I replied as I finished chomping at my apple, putting it back onto my tray. "Nice to meet you, Leah." A look of confusion was written on her face. Had I said something that made it seem I was mad? Her expression was bewildering to me.

"I know who you are! Are you kidding? You're practically a celebrity around here!" Leah said, explaining why she had been confused. I didn't even know the own extent of my presence in this town. "Why?" This didn't make any sense. Obviously the high school wasn't where I was popular. Or else I'd be actually sitting with Bentley instead of staring at him from a distance like a creepy stalker.

"You don't know why? You have to be joking." The look on Leah's face showed that I should not be joking. Whatever it was she knew about me it was serious. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her while I stood up to throw my food away.

"You're Aria's daughter." She looked ready to explode at my ignorance on my own personal life. "Yeah, so what?" It wasn't anything special, but to her it was apparently.

"Fine, so maybe not that popular around Rosewood, but my family's been talking about you for weeks!" Her eyes glowed with excitement as she started to explain to me why it was so great to finally meet me.

"You're mom and my aunt where best friends, you know, back before your mom ran off. No one knew why she ran off, so I finally found the who." Leah expressed stating the obvious facts. She'd pieced together a mystery that her aunt had wanted to solve. No wonder she was so excited to meet me.

While Leah rambled on about something that had nothing to do with me I spotted my mom by the admissions office, she had an envelope in her hand and was dressed as if it was a night on the town. Why would she be at my school in the middle of the day? I'd already been here for two weeks, her arrival made no sense.

"I'll see you later, Leah." I smiled down at her and grabbed my bag, swinging it onto my shoulder before trotting off into the hallway to go and find my other.

The hallways where completely bare while students ate lunch in the cafeteria only a few teachers where present, scattered here and there. I really hope that Mr. Fitz hadn't caught up to my mom yet, the last thing I needed was to get in trouble.

Finally I spotted my mom talking to the receptionist who gladly took the envelope and sat it on the counter, giving my mom a nod before sending her off. As she turned around to leave she saw me and instantly her eyes where brighter.

"Jade!" She called towards me, throwing her arms around me while giving me a bone-crushing hug. She was tiny, but her hugs where killer.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried my best to get her as close to the exit door as possible. "Oh nothing important, just paying the dues on your P.E uniform." Damn. I'd forgotten those where due today, I hadn't even placed my order like I told her I did. Never mind. I'd deal with that later.

As soon as we reached the doors I gave my mom a kiss of the check ready to send her off. When Mr. Fitz came straight through the door I was planning on pushing my mom out of.

"Aria?" Shit.

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V**

"Ezra?" My breath was caught in my throat as I looked at Ezra. His face had grown older, as had mine. Fifteen years did tend to age a person. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. _Resentment_. He had though I'd given him a reason to resent me.

"Come with me." He said firmly, walking hurriedly towards an unknown destination. I gave Jade a smile, signaling that I was fine and she could go back to lunch before trotting after him.

Once we were safely tucked away in the unoccupied English room the fear finally began to sink in. I needed to figure out a way to tell him he has a daughter. One that he never knew about.

Thoughts of his little boy became fresh in my mind as I thought about it. I'd taken away another child, just like Maggie had done. I'd hid his child from him just like she'd done. The only difference was I was doing this to protect him, not for money.

"Where can I even begin…" He said, his voice came through as upset and confused. But if I even dare speak I have no idea what actually will come out of my mouth. I wasn't in the position to talk right now, my brains was going crazy with thoughts.

"About what?" I asked him, my voice was soft and low as I hoped he wouldn't have heard my comment.

"What do you mean about what!?" He yelled back at me. Leaning back in his chair and scratching the back of his head.

"How could you that Aria?" His voice seeped with anger. That's when I cracked. I thought I could do this without breaking down. But it hurt so badly to hear him speak of me that way. I had done nothing wrong. All I did was protect him, and protect Jade. His mother was a lunatic, and she surely wouldn't even blink trying to get rid of us. So I got rid of us, Ezra needed to have a job.

"I did nothing wrong." I guaranteed him. My statement was barely comprehensible as I sobbed harder and harder. His eyes where becoming more kind, but I had to remind myself if I didn't work up the courage now I'd never be able to and I couldn't live with myself then.

"She's yours." I stated simple. Quickly I walked out of the door, leaving behind a bewildered Ezra and a black cloud that has been on my shoulders for 15 and a half years.

* * *

**A/N ||** This was only a small part of what's going on with Aria and Ezra! So there will definitely be some things to work through before any fluff happens, but I can promise you something BIG is coming up! Also I didn't know if I wanted to include Maggie in this, which is why it was such a long wait; but I finally decided that I really liked that aspect of drama.

Please review!


	5. Let Down

**Jade's P.O.V**

The past few months have been extremely uneventful, luckily for me of course. My mother has stopped showing up to my school unannounced, although at some points it does feel like she is trying to avoid coming to school. I've had to walk for the past three weeks because of her feigning ill.

She isn't usually like that, and I know if she's avoiding it something must be bad or completely embarrassing. I can't imagine either, tough. My mom has never been one to have fights with people (at least not that I've seen in real life) and it makes me extremely upset that someone had most likely hurt her. I can't change the past now, I know that, I just need to help her make amends with it.

Helping her of course is my only intention, which is why currently I'm standing in front of Ezra Fitz's doorstep. My cell phone conveniently tucked into the back of my boot, hidden by my black lace knew highs, and my pepper spray bottle in an easily accessible outside pocket of my purse.

Normally when I am going to visit a teacher (I haven't visited many teachers though) I do not come prepared for battle, but the way my mom looked at him made me not so sure that he could be trusted. How would I know what he was capable of if I never even knew what had happened between them, or what he had done? Hopefully he'd be able to give me some answers that I so desperately needed.

My knuckles pounded on the door of the house, making a loud sound that I could hear echo through the foyer. As soon as I reached up to knock again the door unlocked, I could hear the clicking sound from my spot on the other side of the wood. The door opened slowly, with hesitation I assume, revealing an Ezra Fitz who looked to have just gotten out of bed. Checking my watch I realized it was only 8 A.M, and a Saturday. Normally I wouldn't even be awake this early.

"Hello," I said sweetly, smiling as best I could without grimacing. My intention was not to intimidate him, I was just to get some answers. I'd try to ask nicely before I got very upset with him. He seemed like the guy to be very easy going, the pepper spray and cell phone were just extra precautions just in case I had judged my English teacher wrong.

"Um, hello Jade." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes before finally looking into mine. His icy eyes radiated with extreme shock and confusion, a look I had gotten fairly often whenever I wanted to speak with him.

"Yeah, um.. Can I come in?" I asked, spitting it out quickly, my voice sounded completely strong and sure of myself, which was one thing I didn't feel on the inside. Inside I was scared that I would do something stupid and kill my opportunity to fix what was wrong between him and my mother. My stomach was turning and my palms were sweating beneath the long sleeves of my winter coat.

Quickly he nodded and opened the door wider, ushering me inside. "Yes, of course." He replied politely, trying his best to give me a smile, and I giggled under my breath after seeing his attempt. It was more a grimace caused by awkwardness. Normally students did not show up to their teachers homes unannounced I assume. But I am not normal.

His house was small, the entry way led into a hallway that one side held the kitchen, and on the other the living room. It was nice, and I'm sure that it was all he could afford on a teachers salary. I followed him until we reached the couches in the small living room.

Pictures of a boy from about 7 until 20 something were hung up on all the walls. He had the same smile as Ezra, and almost was an exactly replica. Honestly it could have been him when he was a kid, but the dates on the photos were way off.

Mr. Fitz had a child? For some reason I couldn't believe what I had just found out. It seemed like he was not in a relationship of any sort, and I didn't see a wedding ring on his finger. Although now-a-days people are much more liberal than in the past, and a wedding ring doesn't decide whether or not they are married. Although I thought I would have picked up the 'dad vibe' from him.

On the wall there were some pictures of a red headed woman, she was quite pretty and always with the little boy. She must be Mr. Fitz's child's mother. This felt threatening to me, I don't understand it. He had nothing to do with. I'm only here for my mom. Maybe my mom had been in a relationship with him and was jealous? Honestly, I had no clue, but was right back to thinking about her. Much better.

Sliding onto the couch across from him, I pushed back all of my thoughts and focused. Find out why these things were happening between my mom and him. Ask about nothing else. I shouldn't ask too many questions, I didn't want him to think I come off as nosy and ignore me. I needed to know.

"You have a really nice house, Mr. Fitz." I told him, glancing around and smiling approvingly. A small smile twitched at his lips and I could tell he was proud. It must have taken a lot for him to decorate, being as he didn't seem like the interior decorator type.

"Thank you, Jade. By the way, please call me Ezra." His hands were fidgeting with a book he had pulled off the coffee table, juggling it from hand to hand. The awkwardness was evident in his face as she tried to be accommodating to me.

"Well Ezra I'm not going to beat around the bush." My tone was fierce, and his eyes instantly got wide with concern.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" He responded, regaining composure and returning to looking normal, uncomfortable, but normal all the same.

"How do you know my mom?" As soon as those words left my lips he dropped the book, eyes wide and hands trembling. What the hell?

Picking the book back up he set it down gently onto the coffee table, running a hand through his hair. "Um.. Well I knew her when she was in high school. I was her English teacher too." Shrugging his shoulders looked me in the eye and seemed disappointed, not with me. He seemed mad at himself.

"You've taught for that long?" I asked, I know I sounded rude, but really. He couldn't be that much older than my mother. And yet he had been her English teacher also? Why would there have been fighting between them? It didn't match up quite right. I was having trouble believing that he only was her teacher, something more had to have been going on between them.

"That was the first class I taught after I graduated from college," He replied. His demeanor seemed to have shifted from awkward to unwilling to speak. For reasons unknown he didn't want to talk to me, or about my mother anymore.

"Can you tell me anything else, because I really need to kno-" "No!" He shouted, interrupting me. I could tell that after he did that he was apologetic, trying to get me to look at him. Instantly my heart was broken. He'd been so cold towards me. I didn't want my answers anymore.

Standing up and backing out of the room he turned to me and pleaded with me to talk to him, but I couldn't. He'd been so harsh, and I was not a girl to let anyone speak to me like that. I hadn't even asked anything that would cause that reaction.

I was crushed, I'd never admit it. I don't know what I was searching for, answers, something. But all I got was a verbal slap to the face. And there's no way that I can get an answer out of him. He should be glad I didn't pull out my pepper spray.

Walking out of his house I slammed the door behind me, I could hear the chimes hanging from off the porch chime at the force. Ezra was looking through the small window in the door as I walked down the pathway and slid down the garage door. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't.

He was nothing to me, but for some reason I felt betrayed. And It was a really bad feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was not what I wanted to write. Not at all, but it has been written and if I added what I intended to into this chapter than it would be way too long. The next update will be on Halloween for a special Halloween chapter! The kids from school will be back, as well as first appearences in the story by Spencer and Hannah! How exciting is that? Stay tuned! _


End file.
